El secreto tras la partida
by Rose-Black-1503
Summary: "Que pasaria si Hinata se marchó de Konoha, dejando de tras de si un gran secreto respecto al clan Hyuga. Años después cuando vuelve,ya no es la persona que era antes y si la hokage le encomienda entrenar a un niño que nadie a querido entrenar." Que sorpresas y nuevos amores le esperan a nuestra protagonista, bueno descubranlo aquí.
1. Chapter 1

Bien comencemos con esta historia, espero que les guste y mientras más comentarios me dejen más ganas me den de actualizar la historia, pero antes algunas aclaraciones:-lalalala-dialogos

- ** _lalalala_** -narración y diálogos

- _lalalala_ -pensamientos

 **-lalalala** -Pov(punto de vista) de algún personaje

Bien comencemos:

 **que pasaría si Hinata se alejó de Konoha, dejando una gran secreto cuando se marcha, pero al regresar el clan Hyuga le mira con odio y también la Hokage le dice que va hacer maestra de una alumna y si esta por casualidad tenía los mismo problemas de autoestimas como ella cuando pequeña y añadiendo que ella ya no es la joven inocente que todos conocían**

 ** _El secreto tras la partida_**

 ** _Se podía observar como las gotas de lluvia caían sin querer detenerse, todos se ocultaban de esta torrencial lluvia, excepto un persona que saltaba por los arboles sin querer detenerse, el individuo era una mujer que poseía un largo cabello peliazul, unos hermosos ojos lavandas, pero de estos se podían apreciar que salían lágrimas, se veía que traía puesto su ropa de entrenamiento(su chaqueta,sus pantalones cortos,etc), pero esta traía unas extrañas manchas carmesí,esa persona no era nada mas que Hinta Hyuga la hedereda del clan Hyuga._**

 ** _POV Hinata_**

 **Estoy cansada nunca había corrido tanto y menos en la lluvia, pero es lo mejor, después de todo yo nunca pertenecí aquí(se seca algunas lágrimas)espero que me puedan perdonar padre,Neji,Hanabi y perdóname madre por lo que hice, pero era necesario, después de todo no me gustaría que alguien dañada a quienes amo(se detiene)será mejor irme, después de todo ya no hago falta aquí(suelta una pequeña risa de ironía),pero antes iré ver a la Hokage(se dirige a la torre del Hokage, pero de repente se acordó de algo)no mejor no voy, después de todo va estar rodeada de anbus mmmmm que podría hacer(se sienta en la copa de un árbol haciendo que se moje cada vez más y la ropa que traía puesta se le pegue más al cuerpo)creo que iré primero a mi cuarto, tomare lo que necesite y además le voy a dejar la carta a la Hokage(se fue saltando hasta su cuarto, al llegar a este se encargó de guardar un poco de ropa) je espero que por lo menos esto me salga bien(se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir)bueno es hora de irme-dijo como daba una triste sonrisa a su cuarto-bueno después de esto ya no seré una carga para nadie(salió por la ventana y empezó a saltar por los arboles lo más rápido posible para que nadie la alcanzara)adiós Konoha(fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de perder de vista a Konoha y seguir saltando por los arboles).**

 ** _Fin del POV de Hinata_**

 _ **Empezaba otro día en la aldea de Konogakure se podía ver una tranquilidad** **que hace tiempo no había, pero de repente se escuchó un fuerte grito** **que llamo la atención a todos los aldeanos, ese grito provino de la torre de la Hokage,la Hokage era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio,ojos color café,de grandes atributos(grandes pechos),se podía observar que tenia una cara de espanto y los ojos en blanco,mientras escuchaba lo que le decían los ninjas.**_

 _ **Stunade:Co..mo…puede ser eso posible-dijo mirando al ninja que tenia en frente-ella seria incapaz de hacer todo esto-dijo como ponía bruscamente el papel en la mesa y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos**_

 _ **Ninja:Hokage-sama le aseguro que es verdad Hinata Hyuga lo hizo-dijo serio mirando a Stunade.**_

 _ **Stunade:díganme tienes pruebas-dijo mirando seria al ninja.**_

 _ **Ninja:si Hokage-sama-dijo como le entregaba el traje de entrenamiento que tenia Hinata –el traje e pertenece a Hinata Hyuga y lo mandamos a analizar-dijo después soltó un suspiro de resignación-y vimos que tenia manchas de sangre-dijo haciendo que la Hokage casi se desmaye,sino fuera porque tocaron la puerta.**_

 _ **Hokage:pase-dijo como la puerta se abría dejando ver a Hiashi Hyuga,el jefe del clan Hyuga-retírate-dijo como miraba seria al ninja el cual se retiro cerrando la puerta al salir-bien dime Hiashi que quieres-dijo como el nombrado se sentaba en la silla-quiere que mande a anbus a perseguir a Hinata-dijo como lo miraba con el seño fruncido.**_

 _ **Hiashi:en realidad Hokage no me importa si manda a perseguirla o no-dijo haciendo que la cara de Stunade mostrara una gran sorprendida.**_

 _ **Stunade:digame Hiashi-san acaso van a mandar a los ninjas del clan Hyuga-dijo mirándolo seria y enojada.-porque si van a hacer eso,le adelanto que no es nece-es interrumpida por Hiashi.**_

 _ **Hiashi:no me refiero que me da igual lo que le pase a esa niña-dijo serio y se levanto de la silla-bueno solo venia a decirle que entre las cosas de ella encontré esto-dijo como le mostraba una carta que tenia escrito con una linda letra "Hokage-sama"-al parecer dejo esto para usted-dijo como le entregaba la carta-bueno me retiro-dijo como estaba apunto de salir,pero Stunade le hablo.**_

 _ **Stunade:dime acaso no le importa que le llegue a pasar a Hinata-dijo como tomaba un sorbo de sake.**_

 _ **Hiashi:a mi me da igual lo que le pase a esa niña-dijo mirando serio a la Hokage,para después cerrar la puerta y marcharse.**_

 _ **Stunade:veamos que dice la carta-dijo mientras habría el sobre y empezaba a leer el contenido que se encontraba en la carta:**_

 _Querida Hokage:_

 _Se que usted ya se habrá enterado de lo que hice y ruego que me perdone por ese atrevimiento,pero si lo hice fue por una buena causa._

 _Usted debe de desear que le de la explicación de porque cometí tal acto ...pero solo voy a decirle que lo hice para proteger a mis seres queridos y a la aldea de Konoha y le ruego que le explicare cuando regrese porque ahora no creo tener el valor para poder explicar lo que paso sin que me den ganas de llorar._

 _También_ _le ruego que si mandan a ninjas a buscarme,mejor que no me sigan,porque no quiero recurrir a tener que matarlos,la razon es que no quiero matar a ninjas inocentes._

 _Otra cosa que le quería pedir si es que alguien llega a preguntarle algo usted diga solamente que no se le permite decir nada esta bien,mejor prometamelo o júrelo que no dirá nada._

 _y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar le juro que le contare toda la verdad,tal vez pasen meses o años antes de que nos volvamos a ver y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver espero que me reciba con los brazos abiertos,pero si no es así,nose preocupe entenderé sus motivos._

 _Le juro que cuando nos volvamos a ver yo le seré mas útil a la aldea y también solo quería decirle que espero que se encuentre bien al igusl que todos._

 _Con cariño Hinata Hyuga._

 _Posdata:porfavor Dígale a todos mis amigos que los quiero mucho y si me odian no los voy a culpar,se que me lo meresco._

 _ **Stunade:Hinata-dijo como se ponía una mano en la cara para retener las lágrimas-porque debes ser tan buena dime porque-dijo como golpeaba la mesa-no te importa si te odian,no te importa si no permito que jamas vuelvas a las aldeas-dijo derramando algunas lagrimas-je ni siquiera tengo ganas de beber sake-dijo como tiraba el sake a la puerta y esta se abria dejando ver a Naruto con los chicos.**_

 _ **Naruto:vieja dime porque dicen que Hinata Hyuga ya no es permitida en la aldea de Konoha y que cualquier contacto con ella habia que avisar rapidamente a usted-dijo como le mostraba un cartel que contenía toda la información que el había dicho.**_

 _ **Stunade:veo que ya avisaron-dijo como tomaba un trago de sake.**_

 _ **Kiba:Stunade díganos que hizo para que pasara todo esto-dijo casi isterico,pero es calmado por akamaru quien le ladro tratando de calmarlo.**_

 _ **Stunade:tranquilo muchachito-dijo como miraba seria a Kiba-miren lo que allá pasado no les voy a contar nada,porque a ustedes no les consierne-dijo como daba vuelta la silla para darles la espalda.**_

 _ **Shino:Hokage disculpe,pero todos debemos saber que paso ya que es nuestra amiga y compañera-dijo haciendo que todos asintieran haciendo a la Hokage suspirar.**_

 _ **Stunade:diganme si les contara lo que paso ustedes odiarían a Hinata-dijo mirando a todos serios los cuales se miraron con incredulidad.**_

 _ **Ino:Stunade-sama que cosas dice,nunca odiaríamos a Hinata-dijo mirando extrañada a la rubia**_

 _ **Stunade:lo siento,pero le hice una promesa que nunca le diría a ninguno de ustedes que le paso-dijo mirando seria a todos-seguro que pueden decirles Neji o Hanabi u alguien del clan Hyuga-dijo mirándolos seria.**_

 _ **Sakura:pero Stunade ellos no nos dirán nada-dijo mirando a la hokage extrañada por la respuesta.**_

 _ **Hokage:bien lo siento,pero ese no es mi problema-dijo mirado a los chicos serios-bien ahora se pueden retirar-dijo parándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta para abrírsela e indicándoles con la mirada que se marcharan.**_

 _ **Sasuke:digame Hokage acaso la chica Hyuga cometió el mismo crimen que mi hermano Itachi-dijo mirando con el seño fruncido a Stunade quien voltio la mirada a otro lado.**_

 _ **Shikamaru:al juzgar por su reacción parece que es verdad-dijo mirando serio a la rubia.**_

 _ **Stunade:por mas que quiera decirles-dijo mirando a todos-Hinata me hizo prometerle que nunca les diría a ninguno de ustedes lo que paso-dijo mirando como sus rostros mostraban sorpresa por lo dicho por la hokage-ahora por favor márchense que tengo que decidir que voy a hacer con Hinata-dijo como todos los chicos empezaban a caminar.**_

 _ **Kiba:hokage-sama-dijo deteniéndose abruptamente-por favor no maten a Hinata-dijo mirándola con una mirada de tristeza al igual que todos allí.**_

 _ **Shino:ella lo que debió de haber hecho no fue por que quiso hacerlo-dijo como se arreglaba sus lentes.**_

 _ **Hokage:nose preocupen-dijo dándoles una sonrisa de tranquilidad-ella estará bien-finalizo cerrando la puerta-uff esto sera difícil-dijo como se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio.**_

* * *

 **POV Hiashi**

 **Veo que has crecido mucho mi pequeña Hinata-pensó mientras veía una pequeña foto que tenia cuando Hinata era pequeña-je pensar que siempre te trate mal,solo para que tu fueras valiente y tuvo el efecto contrario je que gran ironía-suelta un suspiro-nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer eso,pero debo de admitir que haber hecho eso me lleno de orgullo,incluso no me importan tus motivos,pero me habría gustado que nunca hubieras pensado esas cosas de ti misma-saca de entre sus ropas una carta la cual decía:**

Querido padre:

Se que debes de sentirte decepcionado por lo que he hecho,pero por una ves en mi vida no me arrepiento por lo que hice,se que Tal vez tu te debes de sentirte decepcionado y de seguro debes de pensar que soy una vergüenza para el clan Hyuga,pero quiero decirte que eso ya no me importa lo que tu o el clan piense,después de todo ustedes nunca fueron mi familia,solo eran gente con la que me toco vivir-pude observar como estaba corrida la letra,seguro que estuvo llorando-,pero no debes de preocuparte de que humille al clan ya que desde ahora ya no soy Hinata Hyuga simplemente soy Hinata alguien que no quería ser controlada por nadie.

Adiós Hiashi Hyuga

Hinata

 **Veo que al final ella ya ha cortado todo laso con el clan Hyuga,aunque odio admitirlo nunca la encontré una vergüenza,después de todo solo la trataba mal porque me recordaba a mi querida Honoko(N/A:la madre de Hinata)je su parecido es tal que da mucho medio,pero lo bueno de esto es que ya no estará atada a las leyes de este clan y nadie gracias a ella-suelta un suspiro-bueno espero que tengas una mejor vida mi hermosa hija Hinata-resbala por su mejilla un pequeña lagrima,la cual seco rápidamente para que nadie la viera-sera mejor no llorar sino se perdera mi respeto como patriarca del clan Hyuga.**

* * *

 _ **Se podía ver como los chicos se reunían en el bosque,pero se podía apreciar una abundante tristeza,pues la chica Hyuga era para todos alguien valioso,ya sea**_

 _ **como hermana, amiga o confidente.**_

 _ **Kiba:no puedo creer que nadie nos quiso decir que paso-dijo rompiendo el silencio haciendo que todos le miraran-pensé que ella confiaba en nosotros-dijo golpeando el arbol haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.**_

 _ **Ino:tranquilo de seguro ella tenia una razón para hacer esto-dijo tratando de animarlo.**_

 _ **Shino:seguro que ella no quería meternos en este asunto-dijo como se arreglaba los lentes.**_

 _ **Kiba:lose-dijo como derramaba una pequeña lagrima-pero pudo haber confiado en nosotros para ayudarla-dijo con la cabeza gacha,haciendo que hubiera nuevamente un tenso silencio.**_

 _ **Sasuke:la Hyuga-comenzó atrayendo la mirada de todos-no creo que hubiera decidir lo hacerlo por querer hacerlo-dijo con una pose pensativa.**_

 _ **Naruto:es verdad-dijo abriendo mucho los ojos-ella nunca haría tal atrocidad-dijo haciendo que todos le miraran.**_

 _ **Kiba:es verdad-dijo levantando el rostro-ella odiaba tener que lastimar a alguien.**_

 _ **Shino:tengo el presentimiento que ella lo hizo por una bueno causa-dijo haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados por lo dicho.**_

 _ **Sakura:a que te re-es interrumpida por el sonido de unas ramas de los arboles moverse,lo que provoco que todos se pusieran en pose defensiva.**_

 _ **Ino:muestrate-dijo haciendo que apareciera ante ellos apareciera una figura de una niña de no mas de 12 años,con cabello largo castaño y unos ojos color blanco,pertenecientes del clan Hyuga.**_

 _ **Shikamaru:¿Hanabi que haces aquí?-dijo extrañado al ver a la pequeña castaña.**_

 _ **Hanabi:solo vine a entregarte esto-dijo como le mostraba una carta-es para todos ustedes escrita por Hinata-dijo cuando Neji tomo la carta-bueno me retiro-dijo como empezaba a saltar por los arboles,pero se detiene al ver escucharle alguien hablar.**_

 _ **Kiba:gracias Hanabi-dijo regalando le una enorme sonrisa.**_

 _ **Hanabi:no lo hice por ustedes-dijo llamando la atención de todos-solo lo hice porque fue lo ultimo que me pidio-dijo como se marchaba(** ya he cumplido lo ultimo que me pediste esa ves mi querida hermana,espero que me puedas disculpar por haberte tratado tan mal **-pensó derramando una lagrima,pero que nadie pudo apreciar por lo rapido que iba por los arboles.**_

 _ **Shikamaru:veamos que dice-dijo abriendo la carta.**_

Queridos amigos:

Espero que no estén enojados por no contarles mis intenciones,pero quiero que sepan que si no lo hice solo fue para poder protegerlos y si ustedes me odian no los culpo solo les pido que por lo menos cuando nos veamos je no me miren con odio u rencor,pero si lo hacen no me importa,porque aunque ustedes me odien yo siempre los voy a querer no importa que.

Otra cosa les pido que no me busquen,porque no quiero tener que verlos aun siendo como soy y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver ustedes no me odien.

Recuerden les quiero mucho mis grandes amigos y siempre van a estar en mi corazón.

Hinata

Posdata:chicos hay una pequeña nota en el interior podrían dársela a Naruto y que por favor la lea cuando este solo si.

 ** _Después_** ** _de que Shikamaru terminara de leer la carta se creo un silencio incomodo,el cual ninguno lograba romper spbrtodo por la sorpresa que les daba la carta._**

 ** _Kiba:ella piensa que podríamos odiarla-dijo con una cara que no mostraba ningún sentimiento._**

 ** _Shikamaru:seria lo mas razonable si mis suposiciones son ciertas-dijo haciendo que todos lo vieran con duda-uff que problematico bien escuchen esto solo lo repetire una vez-dijo haciendo que todos asintieran-bien si no me equivoco Hinata debió matar a alguien importante-dijo haciendo que la cara de todos mostrara sorpresa._**

 ** _Chouji:eso es ilógico ella nunca lastimaría a nadie-dijo como se comía una bolsa de papas._**

 ** _Ino:es verdad ella nunca le haría daño a nadie-dijo muy segura._**

 ** _Sai:al parecer la hermosa flor tiene espinas-dijo con una de sus sonrisas._**

 ** _Shikamaru:bueno eso ya no importa-dijo como empezaba a caminar._**

 ** _Kiba:¿a donde vas?-dijo extrañado por verlo alejarse._**

 ** _Shikamaru:uff que problemática es esta situación-dijo dando un gran suspiro-oye Naruto ten-dijo como le entregaba una nota-léela cuando estés solo-dijo como se marchaba saltando por los arboles._**

 ** _Shino:sera mejor irnos-dijo como empezaba a caminar alejándose de todos-después de todo aquí todos necesitamos pensar-dijo mirando a todos quienes solo asintieron. y empezaron a marcharse uno por uno hasta dejar solo a Naruto._**

 ** _Naruto:que extraño para que habrá querido Hinata que viera esta nota-dijo como habría la nota que le haba dejado la cual decía_** "Solo quiero decirte que te amo mas que nadie en la vida y espero que tu seas feliz,pues se que jamas correspondieras mis sentimientos,pero te lo quería decir aunque no sea de frente atte Hinata" _ **-no puedo crees-dijo como caía de rodillas-porque me dijiste tus sentimientos cuando tu no estas-dijo como golpeaba el suelo-yo no te rechasaria y menos cuando se que te amo-dijo como derramaba lagrimas.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Bien espero que le allá gustado el fic y espero que me dejen 5 rewies para poder continuar la historia y no se vale repetir,bueno se despide su amiga.**_

 _ **ROSABLANCA15**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bien gracias por los rewies,je muchas gracias por corregirme y ayudarme a y antes les quería decir que al final del capitulo**

 **-** ** _lalalalala_** ** _-narración por mi_**

 _-lalalalala_ **-diálogos.**

 **-lalalalala-Pov de algún personaje**

 _ **El secreto tras la partida**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chaphter2:El regreso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV de Tsunade**

 **Ya habían pasado 4 largos años desde que Hinata se ha marchado-suelta un suspiro-,debo de admitir que fue doloroso las primeras semanas,pero poco a poco todos nos acostumbramos,aunque se le extraña mucho todos se han comportado de diferente manera desde que se fue,pues sus amigos fueron los mas afectados siempre me pedían que le diera misiones para distraerse cuando lo único que querían era ir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta ya no son lo mismo como Lee si bien es animado ya no tiene la "llama de la juventud"(N/A:no me acuerdo la frase me la podrían decir en los rewies),Chouji ya no come tanto como antes incluso lo he visto mas flaco,Shikamaru lo veo mas perezo de lo común,Sakura su humor es peor que de costumbre,Ino ya no muestra tanto esa gran sonrisa,Sai sigue igual que siempre,pero de repente igual lo veo un poco triste,incluso Sasuke ha estado muy callado,pero los peores son Kiba,Shino y Naruto,Kiba ya no es tan comunicativo y alegre como antes,incluso parece mas callado parece un segundo Shino y eso si que da miedo,mientras Shino el siempre fue callado,pero ahora parece indiferente como si ya nada le importara,ademas lo que mas me extraña es que Naruto se convirtiera en alguien serio sin emociones,parece que es cierto el dicho "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" y el al parecer se dio tarde lo que sentía hacia Hinata-suelta un suspiro-.**

 **Lo bueno es que se ve que las cosas en el clan Hyuga va todo mejor,pero se ve la mirada de tristeza en el rostro de todos lo Hyugas aunque no lo quieran admitir por su gran orgullo,pero se que deben estar tristes por la partida de Hinata,je después todo quien no la quisiera si después de todo ella es la hermosura hecha en persona y contando su amabilidad y su timidez quien no la quisiera**

 **Espero que vuelvas pronto Hinata todos te estamos esperando por tu regreso.**

 _-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasara hoy y espero que el presentimiento de que algo bueno pase,porque todos te extrañamos y nunca te vamos a poder olvidar **-dijo después de darle un sorbo al sake que tenia en la mano**_

* * *

 _ **En un Lugar alejado de Konoha,mas especifico en un bosque,el cual tenia un hermoso lago, se podía observar como del agua salia una figura femenina,la cual estaba completamente desnuda,se podía apreciar como aquella mujer tenia un cuerpo que envidiaría incluso la propia diosa afrodita,poseía una piel de tez clara,un cabello largo peliazul y unos bellos ojos lavanda y se acercaba a sus cosas las cuales se encontraban cerca del lago.**_

 _ **-** hay que relajante fue este baño **-dijo la figura como se secaba con una toalla que apenas le cubría el cuerpo-** ya han pasado 4 años desde que me aleje de Konoha **-suelta un suspiro-** pero al fin voy a volver por la promesa que le hice a Tsunade y así podre volver a ver a todos mis amigos,solo espero que ellos no me odien,si es así tratare de recuperar su confianza de a poco **-dijo como se sacaba la toalla y se ponía un vestido que tenia grabado unas mariposas de color lavanda,este vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no tenia mangas-hay que fresco esta el clima-dijo como se amarraba su pelo en una coleta alta-a antes que se me olvide-después de decir eso se puso una gran túnica negra-** bien ahora necesito enviarle este mensaje a la Hokage **-dijo,cuando de repente vio un ave de color azul y blanco que estaba cerca de ella posada en un árbol-** disculpa pequeño,pero podrías enviarle esto a la Hokage ella es una mujer rubia y de ojos café **-dijo como le amarra a una de sus patas un papel-** confió en ti y cuando nos vuelvas te voy a dar mucha comida **-dijo con una gran sonrisa y después de eso la ave se fue volando hacia la aldea mas cercana que según le había dicho la chica era a la que debía ir-** je me alegro que con el entrenamiento seamos mas cercanas Nonoe **-susurro como se acostó en el pasto y se dedicaba a mirar las nubes** -je ya me parezco a Shikamaru **-dijo como cerraba los ojos para dejarse sumergir en los relajantes sonidos de la naturaleza y alejarse del mundo que la rodeaba.**_

 _ **-** Cambien me alegro que seamos mas amigas y recuerda nunca mas estarás sola **-se escucho una voz femenina,después de que la voz hablara en el rostro de Hinata se formo una enorme sonrisa que parecía que nadie jamas podría quitársela.**_

 _ **-** también te quiero **-dijo Hinata como empezaba a quedarse dormida con una bella sonrisa,sin importarle nada mas que recordar esas palabras.**_

* * *

 _ **Vamos a otro lugar mas específicamente en un lugar de ramen de la aldea de Konoha,donde se podía ver reunido a todos los antiguos novatos,pero lo extraño es que todo encontraba en calma,nadie se gritaba como antes lo hacían.**_

 _ **-** ya alguien quiere hablar que esto parece un funeral **-dijo una chica de pelo rubio largo,este se encontraba en una coleta y dejaba un mechón que le cubría un ojo, con ojos color celeste,estaba vestida con una camisa sin mangas morada,una falda morada y debajo de esta se encontraba una falda negra,también tenia puestas unas rejillas en los codos y en las rodillas.**_

 _ **-** cerda no creo que sea este el momento **-dijo una chica de un extraño pelo rosa corto,poseía unos lindos ojos verdes esmeraldas,estaba vestida con un vestido rojo tipo quimono que tenia aberturas a los lados,debajo de estos llevaba unos pantalones costos negros.**_

 _ **-** ¿por qué no? **-dijo la chica rubia mirando extrañada a la pelirosa.**_

 _ **-** ino no seas problemática **-dijo un chico de cabello negro atado en una cola de punta,ojos marrones,en sus orejas se podía apreciar como tenia unos pendientes,estaba vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga,una chaqueta verde,unos pantalones y sandalias del mismo color que la camisa y en las muñecas y lo tobillos tiene puesto unas mallas forradas.**_

 _ **-** pero shikamaru este ambiente parece como si alguien hubiera muerto,cuando no es verdad **-dijo ino con un puchero.**_

 _ **-** ya han pasado 4 años **-dijo un chico de piel pálida,pelo de color onix en**_ ** _punta en la espalda, con un flequillo_** _ **y unos ojos negro como el**_ ** _carbón,estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga y abierta en el torso,_** ** _vestía pantalón azul oscuro con una hakama tubular azul que cuelga desde la mitad de su estómago hasta sus rodillas. También llevaba protectores de brazo negros que cubrían sus antebrazos._ _Ademas llevaba un cinturón de cuerda morada atado en un arco alrededor de la hamaka en el que lleva la espada._**

 _ **-** chicos,tengo el presentimiento que algo va a pasar **-dijo un chico de cabello castaño alborotara,tenia unos ojos negros con pupilas verticales hacia abajo,ademas parecía tener unos triangulo dados vuelta de color morados en la cara,estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero de color negro con cremalleras sobre el pecho y las mangas,junto con los pantalones negros y unas sandalias parecidas a la chaqueta.**_

 _ **-** ¿a que te refieres kiba? **-pregunto un chico robusto,tenia un cabello castaño,marcas de remolinos en las mejillas,usaba una camiseta roja con una armadura en los brazos,torzo y muslos,en esta tiene al frente el kanji de comer.**_

 _ **-** solo que siento que va a pasar algo bueno **-dijo el castaño.**_

 _-kiba dime es lo mismo que sentiste el día en que nos informaron que Hinata se iba **-pregunto un chico con lentes de sol oscuras,haciendo que no le podamos ver los ojos,era de tez clara,poseía el cabello color café oscuro similar al estilo afro,pero en punta. Vestía una chaqueta verde con capucha la cual llevaba puesta,también contaba con bolsillos,bajo esta chaqueta lleva una chaqueta marrón grisácea cuyo cuello cubre mas de media cara,también lleva un pantalón del mismo marrón que le llega hasta la espinilla,las cuales se encuentran vendadas y unas sandalias negras.**_

 _ **-** si solo que esa vez presentía que algo malo iba a pasar,pero esta vez se siente como que se acerca algo que va a alegrar a muchos **-dijo kiba con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _-ustedes creen que vuelva **-dijo una chica con una largo cabello marrón amarrado en unos moños,poseía unos ojos color café,traía puesta una blusa blanca con unos pantalones azules,llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos.**_

 _ **-** si seria muy bueno que hinata volviera,después de todo todos la extrañamos **-dijo un chico con unas cejas muy pronunciadas y grandes ojos negros,poseía un cabello negro cortado y peinado como tazón,vestía con un atuendo spandex verde con calentadores en las piernas naranjas y un protector rojo en la cintura.**_

 _ **-** neji dime como lo ha llevado el clan Hyuga con su ausencia **-pregunto el chico con los lentes de sol.**_

 _ **-** créeme,me encantaría decir que todo esta normal,pero seria una mentira **-dijo un chico de piel clara,tenía una larga cabellera marrón oscura la cual estaba amarado con una cinta y dejaba dos mechones sueltos a los lados del rostro. Vestía una camisa blanca ancha y de mangas largas,con unos pantalones del mismo color, en la cintura tenia puesta un manto negro y portaba unas sandalias negras.**_

 _ **-** al final su partirá solo provocó que la extrañáramos mas **-dijo la chica con moñitos, haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro.**_

 _ **-** no tienen que preocuparse **-dijo ino con una gran sonrisa llamando la atención de los demás-** estoy segura que ella volverá,después de todo ella pertenece a Konoha y además todavía tiene que volver por alguien no es así naruto **-dijo con una sonrisa picara como miraba a un chico de pelo rubio en punta con unos ojos azul cielo,tres marcas como bigotes en las mejillas,llevaba una chaqueta negra,con pares naranjas, unos pantalones holgados negros,unas sandalias verdes y llevaba amarrado la cinta de konoha en la frente.**_

 _ **-** no se de que hablas ino **-dijo el rubio como se rascaba la mejilla,las cuales se encontraban sonrojadas.**_

 _ **-** ja no te hagas el inocente **-dijo ino como lo miraba con**_ ** _picaría, mientras todos le regalaban sonrisas picaronas-después de todo cuando ella vuelva tu la vas a ser tu novia o no, je cuando se casen yo quiero ser la madrina-dijo con los ojos con estrellas._**

 ** _-_** _oye cerda, yo quería_ _ser la madrina_ ** _-dijo Sakura mirando molesta a Ino._**

 ** _-_** _frentona tienes demasiada frente para poder estar junto a la novia al altar,ademas opacarias a la bella Hinata_ ** _-dijo la rubia sonrierndole con burla a la pelirosa que parecía que se le iba a tirar encima a la rubia._**

 _ **-** oigan nisiquiera sabemos donde esta Hinata y ustedes ya están planeando la boda **-dijo kiba, mientras las miraban discutir con una gotita detrás de la cabeza al igual que todos los presentes en la mesa.**_

 _ **-** pero siento que algo bueno va a pasar hoy **-dijo el rubio como miraba el horizonte con un aire de anhelo por algo o mas bien por alguien. Haciendo que a todos se le posara en la boca una gran sonrisa esperando que lo dicho por el rubio sea cierto y no una mentira.**_

* * *

 _ **-** Hay pero que buen sake **-dijo una mujer rubia,con ojos castaños,una piel clara,unos enormes senos,vestía con una larga chaqueta verde,debajo de esta lleva una camisa gris,de estilo kimono,pero sin mangas, unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias con tacón alto,mientras se veía que la oficina estaba llena de papeles,pero ella tenia los pies sobre el escritorio y tomaba el sake que tenia en la mesa.**_

 _ **-**!STUNADE QUE HACES TOMANDO SAKE A LA HORA DEL TRABAJO¡ **-grito una furiosa mujer de cabello corto y lacio oscuro,unos ojos del mismo color y una piel clara,estaba vestida con un kimono negro azulado,con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias.**_

 _ **-** ya ya tranquila Shizune solo es un poco de sake nada mas **-dijo la rubia, mientras con la mano le hacia una seña de que no importaba tanto.**_

 _ **-** hay stunade todavía te queda revisar un montón de papeles **-dijo la pelinegra como dejaba mas papeles en la mesa.**_

 _ **-** ne los reviso luego **-dijo la nombrada como seguía bendecido sake.**_

 _ **-** entonces no le paso esta carta que trajo un pájaro y que tiene las iniciales H.N **-dijo Shizune con una sonrisa malévola,pues sabia que si le decía eso a la hokage ella se pondría a trabajar como si no hubiera un mañana.**_

 _ **-** Así que ahora firma con esas iniciales **-dijo Stunade con la mirada en el sobre.**_

 _ **-** si pero no se lo entregare a menos de que termine todo este papeleo **-dijo la pelinegra como cerraba la puesta dejando a la rubia en un cuarto repleto de documentos.**_

 _ **-** maldita **-susurro la hokage como se ponía a revisar los papeles-** mas vale que sea buena la carta **-dijo la hokage como se ponía a revisar todos esos papeles lo mas rápido posible para poder leer la carta que Shizune le había mostrado antes.**_

 _ **3 horas después**_

 _ **-** nunca pensé que seria tanto trabaj **o-dijo la hokage como suspiraba y transpiraba como s**_ _ **i hubiera corrido por toda la aldea.**_

 _ **-** ve Stunade no es difícil trabaja **r-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de suficiencia,por ver que su plan había funcionado y ahora toda la oficina se encontraba en buen estado.**_

 _ **-** Shizune estuve aquí metida tres horas y ya entrégame esa maldita carta para poder leerla **-dijo Stunade furiosa, por todo el trabajo que había tenido que hacer y perdiendo tiempo en leer la carta,mientras bebía un poco de sake.**_

 _ **-** Si Stunade aquí esta la carta **-dijo la pelinegra como le entregaba la carta a la hokage-** amm se que esto no es algo que me deba de importar **-comenzó a decir la mujer-** pero podría leer la carta en voz alta me gustaría saber que nos va a contar ella **-termino de decir un poco sonrojada por lo anterior dicho.**_

 _ **-** si no te preocupes y no tienes porque avergonzarte después de todo tu te preocupas por ella y eso basta para que lea la carta **-dijo Stunade con una sonrisa,pero de repente cambio su cara a una seria-** sera mejor que verifiques que no se encuentre nadie a los alrededores para asegurarnos de que nadie esta husmeando por __ahí_ ** _-dijo la hokage,mientras su asistente se encargaba de cerrar todas las puertas para que no se asomara nadie y también aplico un jutsu para que ningún ser vivo sea capaz de escuchar de lo que se iba a hablar en la habitación._**

 ** _-_** _Bien Stunade-sama ya me encargue de verificar que no hubiera nadie y también aplique un jutsu que hace que nadie pueda escuchar lo que usted lea en la carta o lo conversemos_ ** _-dijo la pelinegra seria y ansiosa por saber que decía la carta._**

 ** _-_** _bien veamos que hay en la carta_ ** _-dijo la rubia como abría el sobre y empezaba a leer la carta:_**

 _"Buenos días Hokage-sama_

 _Vengo a informarle que me presentare en su oficina en la tarde como a las 8,espero que me pueda hacer un espacio en su ocupara agenda._

 _Le pido que les diga a izumo y kotetsu que si alguien les muestra una marca de un lirio lo dejen pasar y no se preocupe por si alguien me reconoce y se arme un gran jaleo en la aldea iré con una capa que impida a toda persona que pueda ve mi rostro._

 _Bueno espero ansiosa para poder volver a verla y tal vez al fin le cuente lo que en verdad paso en el clan y porque hice lo que hice._

 _H.N"_

 ** _-_** _MMM parece_ _que después de tanto tiempo al fin va a volver una de nuestras mas preciadas kunoichis no crees Shizune_ ** _-dijo la hokage para mirar a su asistente,pero al levantar la vista y mirarla la encontró llorando-_** _¿Shizune que te pasa? ¿por qué lloras?_ ** _-pregunto preocupada por la mujer._**

 ** _-_** _No es nada Stunade-sama_ ** _-dijo Shizune,mientras se secaba las lagrimas-_** _es solo que estoy feliz de que al fin ella vuelva_ ** _-termino de decir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._**

 ** _-_** _yo también_ _ya han pasado 4 años desde que se fue y no sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a verla_ ** _-dijo la Hokage con una gran sonrisa por saber que pronto volvería una de las personas mas queridas de Konoha.-pero cambiando de tema que hora es-pregunto la rubia._**

 ** _-_** _mmm déjeme_ _ver_ ** _-dijo la pelinegra volteando la mirada al reloj de la pared-_** _son las... !7:30¡_ ** _-grito Shizune con una cara de sorpresa._**

 ** _-_** _avísales a_ _izumo y kotetsu_ _que dejen entrar a alguien con la imagen de un lirio y avísales_ _a todos que nadie me venga a molestar que estaré ocupada_ ** _-dijo Stunade como se paraba de su silla y empezaba a pasearse por la habitación nerviosa-_** _también_ _cuando vuelvas trae algunos dulces para ella,mientras tu vas yo ordenare este desorden y me encargare de botar la basura- **decía la rubia nerviosa de que cuando llegara ella y esto no se viera presentable** -que haces todavía aquí muévete rápido Shizune que tenemos poco __tiempo- **decía, mientras echaba a Shizune de la oficina para que hiciera lo que ella le había pedido** -no se te olvide traer lo que te dije-d **ijo después de cerrar la puerta en su cara para que después se escuchara una gran alboroto en la oficina.**_

 _-Mejor me apuro en traer todo lo que me pidió Stunade-sama y les aviso a todos de que nadie entre a la oficina de la hokage- **dijo la pelinegra con una gotita,mientras caminaba para escapar de la oficina de la hokage que en estos momentos se escuchaba como si hubiera una batalla.**_

 ** _Después_** _ **de que Shizune fuera a avisar a Izumo y kotetsu que dejaran entrar a alguien que tenga la marca de un lirio,comprar algunos dulces para la llegara de ELLA y le avisara a todos que nadie fuera a la oficina de la hokage,pues esta tenia un asunto en privado que resolver y no quería que nadie molestara y si lo hacían les esperaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa,se marcho a la oficina de Stunade-sama,al llegar vio que esta se encontraba increíblemente ordenada y limpia**_

 _ **-** Stunade-sama ya he terminando todo lo que me ha encargado **-dijo la pelinegra como entraba a la oficina y dejando los dulces en un plato en la mesa junto a una taza de té.**_

 _ **-** grandioso y ya van a ser las 8:00 así que ELLA seguramente llegaran pronto **-decía con una sonrisa** -uf pensé que no alcanzaríamos a terminar con todo esto,pero estoy feliz que alcanzáramos a terminar **-decía para luego soltar un gran suspiro de cansancio.**_

 _ **-** Si corrí por todos lados,pero alcanzamos a terminar a tiempo **-apoyaba Shizune a la rubia.**_

 ** _Derepente se escucha como golpean la puerta_**

 ** _-_** _Entre_ ** _-dijo Stunade con una voz fuerte para que la escucharan a través de la puerta._**

 ** _-_** _permiso hokage-sama_ ** _-decida un hombre de pelo castaño que le tapaba un ojo y dejaba uno de sus ojos negros a la vista,vestía con la insignia de konoha y la vestimenta anbu-_** _aquí_ _esta la persona que tenia una marca de un lirio_ ** _-termino de decir el hombre, mientras detrás de él salia una persona cubierta con una capa negra que no mostraba ni su rostro ni su cuerpo._**

 ** _-_** _gracias Izumo puedes retirarte yo me encargo de el de ahora en adelante_ ** _-dijo la hokage,mientras Izumo le hacia una reverencia y se retiraba-Shizune-dijo como la pelinegra ponía el mismo jutsu de hace rato,el que evitaba que se escuchaba del que se hablaba a dentro-_** _je tiempo sin verte Hinata._

 ** _-_** _Es un gusto volver a verla hokage-sama_ ** _-decía la persona como se sacaba la capucha dejando ver una larga cabellera entre azul y negra,una piel blanca,unos carnosos labios,una nariz pequeña y unos hermosos ojos color perla._**

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

Bien se que me demore y tengo una buena razón así que TODOS BAJEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESOS PUTOS TOMATES Y LAS OTRAS COSAS.

Bueno la razón es que tenia muchas pruebas ya que estoy terminando el colegio y también al haberme acostado tan tarde estudiando me dio el ataque de sueño y no he podido actualizar.

Así que sumimasen por demorarme tanto,tratare de demorarme menos con los siguiente capítulos pero no prometo nada ya que tengo que trabajar en "Como conquistar un hada"(gender bender) y aparte pienso hacer otros trabajos,pero no dejare a parte esta historia ya a y no se les olvide dejarme sus rewies ya que quiero saber que opinan acerca de la historia.

Bueno se despide

Rosa-Negra-2002


End file.
